An Extraordinary Family
by Another Girl Grasping
Summary: The third installment to The Warden and her Prisoner and A Normal Life? A set of excerpts, peeking into life with a baby for Bella and Hermione. Much smut and language. Rated M. Moving onto a less dark place as their lives settle down.


An Extraordinary Family

A Bellamione fanfiction by Another Girl Grasping.

Summary: The third installment to The Warden and her Prisoner and A Normal Life? A set of excerpts, peeking into life with a baby for Bella and Hermione. Much smut and language. Moving onto a less dark place as their lives settle down.

Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings mentioned belong to me, I am, merely borrowing them for a bit of fun. And please excuse any typographical errors, as all of this work was done on a cell phone.

* * *

><p>Year One<p>

"She refuses to stop crying." I state, standing behind my wife. She is working, which is wonderful. It turns out she has a real talent for story telling. She has a weekly column in the prophet. "Following him, until her." It is called.

It turns out the world is interested in finding out what made the young woman with so much promise into a blood obsessed zealot. It has done wonders for her rehabilitation and acceptance in the community. Humanized her, on her own terms.

"I don't hear anything, love." She replies. I understand being absorbed in work, but honestly, we have a 7 month old daughter. She's asking for a fight.

"Yes, well. She's eating." I explain and she must hear the desperation in my voice. It's the first time shes been quiet since she woke up at five this morning. It's now almost ten. Finally she looks up. Anila lights up, gurgling around her bottle, pleased to have her other mama's attention.

Bella's concentrated "work frown" falls into just about the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. And my heart throbs. (Something else throbs too. Damn, but she is beautiful.) She holds her arms and I shift Anila into her grasp.

I watch my wife, the woman who used to kill people for a hobby, nuzzle noses with our daughter. It's sometimes difficult to remember how much I hated her once. How much I believed that she was the worst thing that ever happened in my life. How do you recall hating a woman who give her baby Eskimo kisses?

"Go on and take a bath, I'll occupy her majesty for a bit. You look like you could use a bit of mommy time." I move close and claim an Eskimo kiss of my own, before pressing my lips to hers and then to Anila's forehead.

"Thank you, love. She shouldn't fuss too much after that bottle, I've got the cereal mixed in. Puts her out like a light." I tell her, shuffling out of the room. It's the new mother shuffle of exhaustion. I'm still wearing my night clothes and socks that slip across the hardwood floors. I don't feel sexy, but... I feel sexy. Like... I can remember that the body beneath the new mom uniform arches like a bow. I can remember the feeling of hands on my hips, guiding them toward...

I do need mommy time. Not the kind Bella referred to. I sigh. We knew the baby would mean much less adult time and much more plush, stuffed animals and cleaning diapers and figuring out how to make the fussing stop. I thought I was prepared for that.

What I didn't expect was that loving Anila so much would make me love Bella even more. Every little bit of my witch that shines through in our daughter makes me love that bit that much more in Bella.

The way she scrunches her eyes at every new thing she sees. As if she's suspicious of anything and everything until she's sure she likes it. The way she pouts. The quivering lower lip when she wants something. The soft curls at the nape of her neck. Bella's nose on that impossibly adorable face.

She is the very best thing that we have ever done.

But goddess, do I need mommy time.

It's been months since anything other than the fast version has happened. More akin to the frantic scratching of an itch than love making.

I run and scent the bath water. This will do nicely for making me feel like a person again. It was a lovely suggestion. I slip into the steaming water and groan. Yes, perfect.

I soap up and wash down, getting the feel of yesterday and diaper changing and spit up off of me. When the water drains, I let the shower run over me briefly and wash my hair with the more expensive shampoo. I shave and it's almost a religious experience. Shaving has become a luxury of time that I don't have.

I emerge a dripping, new woman and wrap my favorite towel around my body. I grab my wand and dry my hair. So much better. And Anila doesn't seem to be fussing now that she's had her cereal.

My steps down the hall to our bedroom are much less a shuffle-esque. I can probably catch a quick nap along with her. Something smells amazing and I hurry to get dressed to go back to the kitchen and eat. Ill give Bella a proper thank you tonight for cooking.

When I slip into the bedroom, my breath catches.

"Drop the towel." Her voice is a menacing whisper and it cuts through me to my core. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind, some more base part of me that has nothing to do with being a parent recognizes that this particular voice is not to be disobeyed. My hands release the towel before I consciously decide to do so.

Bella stalks over to me, stripped down to only a black silk slip. Posture of a predator. Her smirk sets my spine rigid, anticipating. "There's my sweet mudblood." She chuckles. When she is like this even her teeth are menacing. Goosebumps rise on my skin as she takes me in with her gaze.

I feel the air shift as she moves around me. I don't move. She will let me know when she wants me to. A nail traces from between my shoulders, down to the base of my spine, and slips around my hip. Finally, she presses flush against me, that hand pulling me, molding my back to her front. My hips roll involuntarily, back into her.

She nudges me forward and together we move to the bed. I bend at the hips, and she stays pressed to me. Her lips drag a line across my shoulder blades, nipping playfully. Her fingers begin a slow crawl up the inside of my thigh.

"I love that you still shudder for me." She speaks against my skin, still marking and kissing. "I've missed you." She stands and takes me in once more. Her hands encourage my stance to widen. Those seeking fingers reach their destination, finding me wet and eager.

"Oh, you've been missing me too..." She thrusts inside me, hard. Hard enough to push my body further onto the bed. My hands tangle in the bedspread and I cry out.

"Fuck!" A brutal pace is set, no quarter given. I feel the silk on her thigh slipping against my ass, her hips adding to the force of her thrusts.

"You are so beautiful." She says, and that voice. That low, gravelly quality has her her fingers slipping into me even more easily. "Damn." She mutters and pulls from me. I nearly cry at the loss. I need this so much.

She makes quick work of pulling our cock on. I hear the click as the harness is set in place. I'm not sure where it even came from. I didn't see it out when I came into the room. Doesn't matter, more pressing matters at hand.

"Turn over." It isn't a request. And I don't dare to disobey, not when she is already in this state. The fucking I've received this far has done nothing to quell the fire in her eyes. They're black as pitch. I look down and find an unfamiliar toy. I moan as I watch her slick both protrusions generously. Then her fingers are seeking between my thighs again, teasing lower than before. Slipping inside, working the lube into my ass.

"That's new." I comment, excited.

"Well spotted." She replies, her attention occupied with slipping a second finger into me. I moan as the second knuckle of her second finger slips in. She uses the space between her fingers to funnel, yet more, lube in and I moan at the cool temperature of it. I know it won't be for long.

She appears satisfied with how slick I am and pulls back, wiping her fingers on a towel and tossing it aside. Then her hands are on me. Caressing once more, she gently strokes my nipples, knowing that they're too sensitive for much play.

She pulls me by the ankles, my ass at the edge of the bed and grabs my hair, pulling me up for a kiss. I moan at the feel of her mouth on mine. I have missed this so much. She deepens the kiss and pulls my arms around her shoulders. Without parting, she aligns her toy with my body and pushes into me.

My nails break skin and I pull back from our kiss, crying out through clenched teeth.

"Slow." I hiss. And even though her eyes are full of hunger, she nods. She's pressing her lips to my cheeks, chin, nose, neck and doing as I ask.

This isn't the first time she's taken me both ways at once, but it's been a while. The discomfort takes a moment to dissipate, and then the pressure is exquisite. The fullness indescribable.

"Fuck, that's good." I whimper. And my wife, my witch, my everything, she smirks that knowing smirk, gently encouraging me to lay on my back.

This way she can slip the last two inches into me. The feel of her thighs against me nearly undoes me. She continues her small, slow ministrations, her hands caressing me everywhere they can reach. my muscles relax and I begin moving toward her, meeting her shallow thrusts. She bottoms out again.

"More." I demand. She chuckles.

"There isn't any more, darling. You're thoroughly impaled." Damn the witch and her semantics.

"Very funny. You won't be so glib when I shove you off of me." I scowl.

"Don't make threats you're not prepared to live with." She says seriously, slipping back. She stops, leaving but an inch inside me.

"Damn it. Harder. Fuck me harder." I hate giving into her whims all the time. I was the fucking Warden. She used to be chained up in her cell. She used to get beaten by my own hand. Now she tops the hell out of me.

But the frustration goes out of me as she picks up her pace. My legs instinctively fall, open a bit wider, giving her more access. I cannot deny that I am a natural submissive, with some topping tendencies.

"Fuck... you look so good." She groans. I note the expression on her face. Blissed out.

"Can you feel this?" I ask, curious. She is responding more than usual. She nods.

"I-" thrust "fucking-" thrust "love-" thrust "magic." She replies. This is new knowledge. Being a swot at heart, I begin experimenting with Kegels whilst she is inside me. My turn to smirk.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?!" She cries out, tilting her head back and burying herself into me again.

"Talk later, fucking now." I grunt, I'm just on the precipice of orgasm. Now is when she would normally find my clit and bring me over, but she seems a bit distracted at the moment. So I take matters into my own hand, tracing the circles I need for myself.

My walls tighten even further around her when come, forcing her along with me. Her hand finds my unoccupied hand and squeezes. I smile through the ecstasy. She always finds her little ways of letting me know she loves me. Even when coherent thought is next to impossible.

Our movements slow and eventually stop. "Ready?" She asks. I groan. "I'll take that as a yes." She pulls out of me and I cry out one last time.

She slips out of the harness, casting a Scourgify on me and then the toy. I smile my thanks at her. My wand is a across the room and there is no way I'm getting up to walk around any time soon.

"Where did you get that?" I ask groggily.

"Internet. I chose it and modified it to your... dimensions, shall we say? And charmed it to be fun for me as well." She grins a wicked little grin and moves for the door. I don't protest, too tired.

She comes back in with a platter of tea and blueberry pancakes, already cut and drenched in syrup. I sit up, propping the pillows behind me. "Oh my god, you love me!" I praise.

"But of course." I take the first bite and moan at the taste.

"I love that you cook now. I love your surprise. You're the best wife." I sigh my contentment.

"Well you looked a bit overwhelmed this morning. So I've set aside my work for today so that you can have all the things you enjoy. A recharge day. I'm going to check on Anila." I smile, finishing my pancakes and putting the platter aside.

I delve deeper into the cool pillows and feel my eyelids get heavy. Its nearly noon. And I have the chance to take an actual, real nap. Best day ever.

* * *

><p>Well, that was fun to write! Hope you enjoyed. Feedback is much appreciated! (And frankly, quite wanted. I love hearing what you think!)<p> 


End file.
